SoulClan
SoulClan was founded by two cats, littermates, named Moon and Soul. They were wandering around the gorge they were born in. When they were chasing a rabbit it dived down into a large hole and burrowed into the ground, while Soul had looked down into the water-shallowed hole. There was a small pond in the corner of the hole, and Moon had found it, dipping her paw in. Soul remarked that he thought this was their true home, and felt something tugging his heart towards a large rock. He jumped on it, and shouted out that he was the leader of SoulClan and his sister was his deputy playfully. Then he found a crack in the rock, slid in, and a large opening with an very old, wilted, wrecken nest was in the corner. He knew this was one of the old Clan camps from the stories his mother told him about, but never told his sister, for she'd think he was mouse-brained. After a while they had taken it seriously and formed SoulClan. Leader Tornadostar- Blue-gray tabby tom with brilliant, heather-blue eyes. (Mimjett) Deputy Wolfscar- Unknown Description. Tom. (xXCanYouNomX3) Medicine Cat Dawnwhisper- Cream and brown mottled she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Medicine Cat Apprentice Creampaw- White tom with dark creamy patches and silver eyes. (Willowclaw32) Warriors Darksky- Pure black tom with bright, yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Omenchaser- Black she-cat with a white dash on top and below right-eye, circles on back legs, three rings on tail near tail-tip and a white tail-tip. Green eyes. (buttcutie) Hazelstrike- Hazel tabby she-cat with white rear paws, chest, and tail-tip. Green eyes. (Willowclaw23) Lightfeather- White she-cat with sandy-brown tabby splotches, tail and ears and hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Apprentice: Willowpaw Shade- Black and gray tom with green eyes. (dert26) Whitesky- White she-cat with a musty silver-gray tail and spot on back. Pale blue eyes. (Mimjett) Nymphlight- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Willowclaw32) Apprentice: Cottonpaw Shatteredwave- Tortiseshell tom with one blue eye and one amber eye. (Willowclaw32) Iceblaze- White she-cat with a strange giner eye-patch and ice blue eyes. (Willowclaw32) Barktuft- White and brown tom with green eyes. (Mimjett) Splashmist- White tom with blue-gray tabby splotches and blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Spruceheart- White tom with brown splotches, a green eye, and one scarred, blind eye. (SaxyUmbreon) Sombersky- Smokey grey-and-black she-cat with rufescent markings, white markings and brown eyes. (ShadeFire8) Rabbitstripe- Creamy white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Shadefire8) Larkstripe - Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter chest and belly. Green eyes. (Mimjett) Milkstream - White she-cat with a gray mark on her hind legs, a black toe, black and gray marks on her tail, and silver eyes. (buttcutie) Deathblaze - Pitch black she-cat with fiery orange eyes. (Shadefire8) Graydapple- Light-gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and few white patches. Pale blue eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Apprentices Cottonpaw- Pure white she-cat with bright, shining yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Willowpaw- Gray she-cat with white paws and bright, golden eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Palepaw- Albino she-cat. Light pink eyes. (ShadeFire8) Kits Ombrekit- Strange faded-like tom with black to white fur and green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Glacekit- Light gray tom with white face stripes and blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Shadowkit- Pure black tom with dark yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Shrewkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes. (Mimjett) Wiltedkit- Light tan she-cat with white spots. (SaxyUmbreon) Thornkit- Light silver tom with a white eye spot. (Mimjett) Runekit- Pale ginger tabby tom with white paws, chest, underbelly, and strange rune-like tabby stripes. (dert26) Echokit- Silver and black tabby she-cat with messy stripes. (SaxyUmbreon) Brightkit- Ginger and white she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Rustykit- Ginger and brown tom. (SaxyUmbreon) Doekit- Brown she-cat with black paws, muzzle-top, a white belly and chest, a stubbed tail, and green eyes. (Mimjett) Frogkit- Brown tom with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Flamekit- Gingery-brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes. (Mimjett) Aloekit- Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes. (Willowclaw32) Twistedkit- Pure black tom with dark silver eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Snowkit- Pure white tom with a blue eye and a silver eye of which is blind. (SaxyUmbreon) Queens Smokywaters - Black and white she-cat with green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Sugarbelly- Gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes. Green-yellow eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Cloud- Gray and white she-cat with dazzling ice-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Vixenleap- Pale-ginger, tabby she-cat with a cream orange chest. Heather eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Elders Cherry - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and amber eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Starclan Cats Soulstar- White tom with gray tabby stripes and green eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Moonshimmer- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Hurricane- Blue-gray tabby Tom. (LugiaPMDET) Toadkit- Black, gray, and white she-kit with yellow eyes. (N/A) Jade- Black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes. (N/A) Angelstorm- Light silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. (WillowClaw32) Wildpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat. (buttcutie) Ashendust- Gray and silver she-cat with silver eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Mistypool- Blue-gray tom with frosty blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Heatherpelt- Pinkish-gray she-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Cinderface- Dark-gray she-cat with black stripes on her face. (SaxyUmbreon) Freezeclaw- White tom with a black tail and long, black claws. Frosty-green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Willowpool- Gray she-cat with white legs and two large black splotches. She-cat. (SaxyUmbreon) Nightpelt- Black tom with reddish-amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Haycloud- Pale ginger tabby tom with light amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Twistedtail- Dark brown tom with white paws, tail-tip and spot on right eye. Bright-green eyes. (zombieASSASSIN101) Deerwhisker- Dark brown tom with silver paws and white under his tail. (zombieASSASSIN101) Houndpelt- Large fluffy dark brown tom with a black muzzle, white paws, a short, bushy tail, and ice-blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Aegiswing- Small white she-cat with brown flecks on her back and yellow eyes. (xXCanYouNomX3) Molekit- Small brown tom with light blue eyes. (N/A) Furzetuft- Gray-and-white tom with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Pepperclaw- White tom with black specks and yellow eyes. (Mimjett) Snowstep- White she-cat with silver splotches and silver speckles on legs. Brown eyes (Mimjett) Finchclaw- Pale-golden tabby tom with darker streaks on legs, tail, and ears. Hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Heavykit- Unknown description tom. (xXCanYouNomX3) Briarpaw- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. (xXCanYouNomX3) Redwing- Tortoisshell tom. (Greatrob) Sleetfoot- Black tom with white tabby stripes on his face and fore-legs. (SaxyUmbreon) Slashclaw- Multi-colored tom with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Redwind- Red, black, and silver tortoiseshell tom with silver eyes. (Willowclaw32) Applefur- Brownish-gingery she-cat with leaf-green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Karmaflame- Hazel tabby tom with amber eys. (Willowclaw32) Ravenwillow- Black she-cat with rings that go aorund her forelegs and two rings aorund her tail. (buttcutie) Pebblesplash- Pale blue-gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. (Mimjett) Smudgefoot- Black and white tom. (Willowclaw32) Featherbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Snakenose- Black tom with amber-red eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Honeyfall- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Oakleaf- Chocolate calico she-cat with green eyes. (SaxyUmbreon) Spiderheart- Dusky brown tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail and bright hazel eyes. (Mimjett) Whitefoot- Black tom with white paws, chest, and tail-tip. (CrescentMoon104) Crowbreeze- Smokey-black tom with jet-black under his muzzle, rings on his legs, and a deep scar on his tail. Amber eyes. (buttcutie) Dreamheart- Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (3arcMaddeSS) Breezekit- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) Coalkit - Black tom with amber eyes. (3arcMaddneSS) Spottedpetal- Multi-brown patched she-cat with golden eyes and white paws. (SaxyUmbreon) Duskpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue and and one green eye. (Willowclaw32) Dark Forest Cats Sandfeather- Light brown and ginger tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. (Willowclaw32) Category:SoulClan Category:Clans